Bittersweet Synphonie
by Amruniel
Summary: Ich liebe es, euch zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie sein goldenes Haar über deine alabasterfarbene Haut streichelt.Zusammen seid ihr eine Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß. Zusammen seid ihr Beiden einfach wunderschön, so wie jetzt. – HGSSLM – slashhet AU
1. Chapter 1

****

**Story:** Bittersweet Synphonie  
**Author**** email:** amruniel (a) hotmail . com  
**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört JKR, ich borge mir die Personen nur aus und spiele mit ihnen...  
**Rating**NC-17 für hetero- und homosexuelle Handlungen. Ich hab euch gewarnt, wer es nicht lesen will, soll es lassen, aber mir dann keine flames schicken

**Pairing: **HG/SS/LM  
**Warnings**SLASH! also sexuelle Handlungen mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern  
**Summary**Ich liebe es, euch zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie sein goldenes Haar über deine alabasterfarbene Haut streichelt. seid ihr Beiden einfach wunderschön, so wie jetzt. – HG/SS/LM – slash - AU

**Author's**** Note:** Ganz besonderen Dank an Pima meine Beta für ihr superschnelles Lesen und die Begeisterung, auch wenn sie keine Slasherin ist ... und an Ginny-the-dark für die tollen Stunden bei Starbucks und die Ideen, die das hier ermöglicht haben!

**_Bittersweet_****_ Synphonie_**

Ich liebe es, euch zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie sein goldenes Haar über deine alabasterfarbene Haut streichelt. Zusammen seid ihr eine Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß. Zusammen seid ihr Beiden einfach wunderschön, so wie jetzt.

Deine Fingerspitzen tanzen über seinen Rücken, liebkosen die glatte Haut, fahren die hellen Linien der omnipräsenten Narben nach, die wir beide mit geschlossenen Augen nachzeichnen können.  
Dein ebenso wenig makelloser und doch für uns so perfekter Körper erbebt unter den Küssen, die seine leicht geöffneten Lippen auf deinem Hals verteilen.  
Die Liebe zwischen euch spricht aus jeder Geste, lässt eure Körper in fast überirdischer Schönheit erstrahlen.

Es versetzt mich in Flammen, zu sehen, wie er durch dein dunkles Haar fährt, eine vorwitzige Strähne hinter dein Ohr schiebt und schließlich deine Lippen in einen zärtlichen und doch so leidenschaftlichen Kuss fängt.

Als er deinen Mund wieder freigibt und an deinem Körper nach unten wandert, um wenige Sekunden später mit seiner vorwitzigen Zunge kleine Muster auf deiner Brust zu zeichnen, öffnest du deine Augen und blickst mich aus dunklen Tiefen, die von Liebe und Leidenschaft sprechen, verlangend an.

Ich weiß, dass du dich nach meinen Berührungen sehnst, genauso, wie mein Körper danach schreit, an dem Spiel eurer Leidenschaft teilhaben zu dürfen.  
Doch heute gehört nur dir und deinem blonden Geliebten.

Dieses Mal habe ich dich gebeten, nur zusehen zu dürfen… egal, was mein Körper sagt, wie sehr ich mich nach euren Küssen und Berührungen verzehre.  
Bedauernd und beinahe schon widerwillig schüttle ich den Kopf und glaube sterben zu müssen, als ich die Enttäuschung in deinen Augen erkenne.

Es ist schmeichelhaft zu sehen, dass du unsere gemeinsame Zeit genauso genießt, wie ich, dass du dich nach meinem Körper sehnst, auch wenn dein Geliebter dich verwöhnt.  
Es ist wundervoll zu wissen, dass ihr mich in eurer Mitte aufgenommen habt, obwohl ihr euch schon vorher mehr geliebt habt, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe.

Gott sei Dank hältst du deinen Blick nicht länger auf mich gerichtet, als der Blonde deine Schenkel küsst und deine Beine sanft auseinander drückt.  
Ein Lächeln liegt auf deinen Lippen, als deine Augen sich schließen und du dich den Berührungen hingibst.

Nur er darf dich so berühren, und manchmal erlaubst du es auch mir, doch es ist schon lange her, dass wir uns so nahe waren.

Ich schenke deinem Geliebten einen dankbaren Blick – er hat mich schon immer ohne Worte verstanden und wusste wie so oft zuvor, dass ich deinen Blick nicht länger ertragen hätte, ohne schwach zu werden.  
Er und ich sind uns auf eine Art genauso ähnlich, wie wir verschieden sind; so wie du und ich so gleich und doch so anders sind.

Deine Finger vergraben sich in seinen hellblonden Strähnen, die wie ein Wasserfall über seinen Rücken fließen und ziehen seinen Kopf mit einer fast schon brutalen, doch so sinnlichen Geste nach oben, ehe seine Lippen sich um den Körperteil schließen, an dem du sie am Meisten ersehnst.  
Ich kann dein Verlangen in deinen nur noch halb geöffneten Augen erkennen, doch steht auch in ihnen für mich deutlich erkennbar geschrieben, wer es diesmal sein wird, der den anderen dominiert.

Und wirklich, Sekunden später hast du eure verschlungenen Körper herumgewirbelt und drückst ihn mit deinem Gewicht auf die weiche Matratze.  
Quälend langsam erkundest du mit Händen und Zunge seine Brust, verharrst hier und da länger, seine sensiblen Stellen liebkosend, seine empfindlichen Stellen sanft kitzelnd.

Du bist in Spiellaune und ich liebe es, wenn du spielst.  
Selbst heute, nach langen Jahren, schaffst du es, mich zu überraschen.  
Oh ja, du und er, ihr spielt gerne. Unzählige Male habe ich es schon beobachten dürfen und beinahe genauso oft war ich das Objekt eurer Spiele.  
Und auch heute, wo ich euch so beobachte, jagen Schauer meinen Körper hinab, er will teilhaben an dem Spiel, will es fühlen, und wieder versage ich es ihm.  
Ich will euch heute nur sehen…

Du küsst mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen seine Brust, umkreist mit deiner Zunge die kleine Erhebung, während sein Körper sich unter deinen erfahrenen Fingern windet.  
Unter deiner neckenden Zungenspitze verhärten sich seine Brustwarzen und er drückt sich deinen Liebkosungen entgegen.  
Sein ganzer Körper schreit nach mehr und du nützt die Gelegenheit, um fest zuzubeißen.

Nun ist es an mir zu lächeln, als sich ein entrüsteter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit macht.  
Zu gerne würde ich den Schmerz dieses Bisses mit meinen Lippen fortküssen, mit meiner Zunge lindern, doch heute gehört er dir.

„Hermione, hilf mir…", fleht mich dein Geliebter an, und ich schüttle lachend den Kopf.  
Soll er es doch selbst schaffen, aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, er kennt deine Schwachstellen genauso gut, wie ich.  
Doch eigentlich ist uns allen klar, dass er es gar nicht anders will – wir wissen, er genießt die Situation genau so, wie sie ist, liebt dich spielend, mal zärtlich, dann brutal oder leidenschaftlich.

Und wieder einmal schafft dein blonder Liebhaber mich zu überraschen, als er dich mit Leichtigkeit unter sich begräbt und in die Kissen drückt.  
Und auch dein Gesicht zeigt, dass du nicht damit gerechnet hast, dass er sich aus seiner vorherigen Position befreien würde, während seine Lippen deinen Hals als sein Eigentum markieren.

Als seine Hand langsam an deinem Körper herunter streicht und schließlich sanft zwischen deine Beine gleitet, verharrst du regungslos.  
Du bist einfach wunderschön anzusehen, wie die Flammen der Kerzen Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf deinen Leib malen.  
Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie schön dieser Anblick für mich ist, wie du deine Augen geschlossen hast und einfach nur zu genießen scheinst.

Und als dein Geliebter seinen Blick von dir abwendet, mich mit von Lust verschleierten Augen ansieht und ein leises „Komm…" haucht, ist es um meine Vorsätze geschehen.

Wie in Trance verlasse ich meinen Platz am Fenster, löse die Verschnürungen, die mein Kleid zusammen halten und erschaudere, als der glatte Satin meinen Körper hinunter gleitet und auf den Boden fällt.  
In der kühlen Luft verhärten sich meine Brustwarzen in sekundenschnelle während ich stolz und hoch aufgerichtet seinem anerkennenden Blick standhalte, in dem Bewusstsein, ihm an Schönheit mindestens ebenbürtig zu sein…  
Ein Wissen, das ihr über die Jahre in mich hineingestreichelt, geküsst und liebkost habt und das mir niemals jemand nehmen kann.  
Ich bin perfekt für euch, wie ihr perfekt für mich seid.

Mit wenigen Schritten habe ich die Distanz zum Bett überwunden und gleite neben euch auf die weiche Matratze.  
Für einige Augenblicke nehme ich nur euer Bild in mich auf, eure blasse Haut, deine schwarzen Haare auf dem dunkelgrünen Laken, seine blonden Flechten, die wie ein Heiligenschein sein Gesicht umspielen und deren Spitzen mit jedem Atemzug sanft über die Haut deiner Brust streichen.

Mit der Sicherheit diesen überirdisch schönen Anblick auf immer in meinem Gedächtnis gespeichert zu haben, verschränke ich die schlanken Finger meiner linken Hand mit denen des Blonden und nehme zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht deinen Geruch bewusst wahr.  
Weißt du, wie gut ihr Beide eigentlich riecht, wenn ihr erregt seid?  
So männlich und doch… einfach atemberaubend.

Als sich dein blonder Geliebter zu mir neigt, um meine Lippen in einen ersten Kuss zu fangen, sehe ich, wie sich deine Augen öffnen, ehe meine sich schließen.  
Ich weiß, du liebst es zu sehen, wie dein Liebhaber mich küsst, meinen Mund erobert und meine Zunge in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel verwickelt, während seine Hände dich mit einer aus den gemeinsamen Jahren geborenen Sicherheit verwöhnen.

Mein Körper schreit nach Berührung, während mein Mund so sinnlich geplündert wird und ein weiteres Mal scheint es, als könntest du meine Gedanken lesen, als deine Finger an meinen Schenkeln entlang tänzeln und eine Spur von glühendem Verlangen in meine Haut brennen, ehe sie endlich in die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen tauchen.

„Du liebst es wirklich, uns zuzusehen…" erklingt dein dunkles, zufriedenes Lachen, das gleich wieder eine Woge der Erregung durch meinen Körper pulsieren lässt, nur um wie ein Blitz zwischen meinen Beinen zu explodieren.

Deine Stimme wie schwarzer Samt hatte schon immer eine Faszination für mich und du hast es immer geliebt, mich allein durch deine Stimme an den unpassendsten Orten, meist in deinem Unterricht, zu einem einzigen, verlangendem Häufchen unbefriedigter Lust zu reduzieren.  
Ich liebe deine Stimme und dein dunkles Lachen, so wie du es liebst, wenn ich feucht, bereit und offen zu euch stoße, noch bevor ihr mich ein einziges Mal berührt habt.

Wenig später muss ich mich aus dem verzehrenden Kuss deines Geliebten lösen, als ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken lege und mir ein heiseres Stöhnen entweicht.  
Immer verlangender reibe ich mich an den Fingern zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen, die mich mit geübter Sicherheit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohen.

„Schön, dass wir dich doch noch überzeugen konnten, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten… ohne dich wäre es einfach nicht das Selbe…" die leise Stimme an meinem Ohr und die Zunge, die nach diesen Worten den sensiblen Punkt hinter meinem Ohr liebkost, jagen mir Schauer über den ganzen Körper und ehe ich mich versehe, habt ihr mich in eure Mitte gezogen.

So umgeben von euren Körpern kann ich mir keinen schöneren Platz auf Erden vorstellen und als du mit deiner Zunge die Konturen meiner Lippen nachziehst, während die Hände deines Liebhabers meine Haut in Flammen setzen, bin ich mir sicher, den Platz gefunden zu haben, der in dieser Welt für mich bestimmt ist.

Ein Blick in deine Augen sagt mir, nach was du dich sehnst und da jede Faser meines Seins nach dem Selben verlangt, komme ich deiner stummen Bitte nur zu gerne nach.  
Mit einer flinken Bewegung habe ich mich über deinen Geliebten gekniet und drücke ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, in die Polster.

„So entgegenkommend…" lächelst du, und ich erwidere es, fange dich wieder in einem Kuss, während ich mich auf dem Blonden niederlasse, ihn in mir aufnehme.  
Ein Stöhnen entflieht unseren Kehlen, meines von deinem Mund gedämpft, als seine Erregung meine heiße Enge ausfüllt, als wäre ich für ihn erschaffen worden.

Nur zögerlich beginne ich mich auf ihm zu bewegen, zu sehr genieße ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr zu wissen, wo ich aufhöre und er beginnt.  
Doch ein ungeduldiger Stoß seiner Lenden bringt auch Leben in mich und ich richte mich auf ihm auf und lasse mich von seinen Händen auf meinen Hüften in einen Rhythmus dirigieren, der uns beide bald zur Erfüllung bringen wird, während ich beobachte, wie du ihn verlangend küsst.  
Und wie schon so oft zuvor beginne ich zu verstehen, warum du es so liebst, wenn er mich küsst.

Die Erotik, die aus dem Spiel eurer Lippen und Zungen spricht, lässt mich erzittern und die Spannung in meinem Inneren steigt immer höher, genauso, wie seine immer schneller werdenden Stöße seinen Höhepunkt ankündigen.  
Doch kurz bevor ich den Punkt erreiche, der mich in die Erlösung stürzt, löst sich ein heiserer Schrei von seinen Lippen und ich spüre, wie er sich in mir verströmt.

Erst dann merke ich, dass du neben uns liegst und uns seit einiger Zeit einfach beobachtet hast, deine eigene schmerzhafte Erregung verdrängend.  
"Komm zu mir…" deine leisen Worte lassen mich von dem schwer atmenden, unter mir liegenden Mann lösen und auf deine andere Seite rutschen, sodass der Blonde dich von der Seite liebkosen kann.

Wieder ziehst du mich in einen verzehrenden Kuss und ich keuche auf, als ich deine Finger spüre, wie sie mich erkunden, sich in mir befeuchten.  
Denn genau dies bezweckst du, verwendest am liebsten die vermischten Essenzen, die deines Geliebten und die meine.

Gebannt und erregt beobachte ich, wie du den Mann, den du über alles liebst, langsam und liebevoll für dich vorbereitest.  
Für mich gibt es kaum ein erotischeres Bild, als das, das sich mir bietet.  
Wie er seine Beine für dich spreizt und du mit einem Ausdruck von Lust, Liebe und Konzentration alles tust, um es so schön, wie möglich für ihm zu machen.

Als ich dich so beobachte, kommt mir ein Gedanke und nun ist es an mir dich zu überraschen.  
Es ist mir in all den Jahren nur an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abend gelungen, dich sprachlos zu machen, doch als ich dich sanft zurück auf das Bett drücke und mich langsam auf dir niederlasse, weiß ich, dass mir an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abend genau dies gelungen ist.

„Du willst doch auch, dass er es genießt…" flüstere ich, während ich mich einige Male langsam auf dir bewege, um deine Erregung mit meiner zu befeuchten.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln liegt auf euren Gesichtern, als ich mich von dir löse und mich gegen den Kopf des Bettes lehne, um zu beobachten, wie du langsam in deinen Geliebten eindringst und ihm dabei Liebkosungen ins Ohr flüsterst.

Und dann, nach einigen Minuten, die du einfach still in ihm verharrt hast, ziehst du dich zurück und baust einen langsamen Rhythmus auf.  
Es ist wundervoll zu beobachten, wie seine strahlenden, blauen Augen sich schließen und deine schwarzen Augen noch dunkler wirken durch die Liebe und Leidenschaft, die du ihm so offensichtlich entgegen bringst.  
Ihr seid ein perfektes Bild, wie ihr euch in einem Rhythmus bewegt, eins werdet.  
Ihr seid für mich der Inbegriff von Liebe und plötzlich weiß ich wieder, wie es war, als ich euch das erste Mal so ineinander versunken sah.

Doch für mich viel zu früh werden deine Stöße schneller.  
Ich hätte euch gerne noch länger beobachtet, trotzdem lässt es mich nicht kalt, als du deine Hand zwischen eure verbundenen Körper bringst und deinen schon wieder erregten Liebhaber mit dir über die Klippe des Orgasmus nimmst.

Und dann bin ich wieder zwischen euren verschwitzten Leiber gefangen, von euren Fingern liebkost und verwöhnt, brennend vor Verlangen und der Sehnsucht danach, endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Und dann fängt mich der süße, noch leicht nach dir schmeckende Mund des Blonden in einen sinnlichen Kuss und deine Zunge und Lippen tauchen in die Feuchte zwischen meinen Schenkeln und ich weiß, dass du nicht mich, sondern auch deinen Geliebten an mir schmecken kannst.

Schon bald winde ich mich unter deinem Mund und seinen Händen.  
Ihr beide kennt mich und meinen Körper besser, als jeder andere und so ist es kein Wunder, dass Augenblicke später das Zittern meines Körpers und ein heiserer Schrei davon zeugen, dass ich meine lang ersehnte Erfüllung gefunden habe.

Matt und erschöpft liege ich in euren Armen und denke zurück an die letzten Stunden.  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie oft wir uns geliebt haben, wie oft ein leiser Schrei von unserer Erregung und Erlösung zeugte.  
Aber ihr Beide wirkt zufrieden und mein Herz droht zu zerspringen, als ich realisiere, dass dies wirklich unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht war.

„Morgen…" ich will meine Gefühle in Worte kleiden, doch meine Stimme versagt.  
Ihr versteht mich trotzdem.  
"Wir werden dich vermissen…" leise Worte, die mehr sagen, als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen ist, sanfte Küsse, die von Tränen salzig schmecken, dann ist es Zeit…

Das verabredete Klopfen an der Türe und ich gehe, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, denn ich weiß, würde ich mich umdrehen, fände ich nie die Stärke zu gehen, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und für immer aus der Zauberwelt zu scheiden.

**Tbc?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Story:** Bittersweet Synphonie

**Chapter: **2/5  
**Author email:** amruniel (a) hotmail . com  
**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört JKR, ich borge mir die Personen nur aus und spiele mit ihnen...  
**Rating: **NC-17 für hetero- und homosexuelle Handlungen. Ich hab euch gewarnt, wer es nicht lesen will, soll es lassen, aber mir dann keine flames schicken

**Pairing: **HG/SS/LM  
**Warnings: **SLASH! also sexuelle Handlungen mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern  
**Summary: **Ich liebe es, euch zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie sein goldenes Haar über deine alabasterfarbene Haut streichelt. Zusammen seid ihr eine Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß. Zusammen seid ihr Beiden einfach wunderschön, so wie jetzt. – HG/SS/LM – slash - AU

**Author's Note:** Ganz besonderen Dank an Pima meine Beta für ihr superschnelles Lesen und die Begeisterung, auch wenn sie keine Slasherin ist ... und an Ginny-the-dark für die tollen Stunden bei Starbucks und die Ideen, die das hier ermöglicht haben! Die Antworten auf die vielen tollen Reviews findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels

**_Bittersweet Synphonie  
-Chapter 2-_**

Die ersten Strahlen des aufgehenden Mondes werfen diffuse Schatten auf die Landschaft als ich den Blick hebe und hinaus blicke.  
Starke Arme umfangen mich, in die ich mich zurück lehne und einfach die Nähe zu meinem Geliebten genieße.

Das flackernde Licht des Kaminfeuers wirft sanfte Schatten auf unsere verschlungenen Finger und ein weiteres Mal in meinem Leben frage ich mich, wie ich ihn verdient habe.  
Er ist alles, was ich mir je ersehnt habe und ich habe ihn bekommen.  
Ihn und noch viel mehr.

Seidige blonde Strähnen fallen über meine nackten Schultern, liebkosen meine Haut, als ich spüre, wie mein Geliebter einen sanften Kuss auf mein Haupt drückt.  
Ich löse meine Finger aus seinen und streichle über die warme Haut seiner Arme, die sich noch fester um mich schließen in der Suche nach Nähe und Liebe.

Ich will mich zu ihm umdrehen, seine Lippen mit meinen verschließen, als ich eine Bewegung in den Schatten ausmache.  
Wir haben dich gelehrt, dich leise zu bewegen, mit der Nacht zu verschmelzen; du hast eine Eleganz bekommen, die dich von dem unbedarften Mädchen unterscheidet, als das du vor langen Jahren zu uns gestoßen bist.  
Unter unseren Augen hast du dich zu einer Frau gewandelt, die ob ihrer Intelligenz, ihres Könnens und ihrer Erlesenheit fürstlich wirkt.  
Du wärst eines Königs wert und doch willst du nur uns, meinen Geliebten und mich.

Und auch heute bist du gekommen und ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, es wäre unerwartet, ist dies doch die letzte Nacht, die uns bleibt.  
Eine einzige Nacht.

Als du erkennst, dass ich deine Anwesenheit bemerkt habe, trittst du ins rötliche Licht der Flammen. Dein Körper ist in einen langen, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, dein Gesicht von der bis tief in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze in Schatten getaucht.  
Du lässt dich von unserem Lager nieder und nimmst meine Hände in deine.  
Noch immer kann ich dein Gesicht nicht erkennen, nur deine mir so vertrauten Bewegungen und Gesten geben deine Identität preis.

Es ist mein blonder Liebhaber, der deine Kapuze zurück schiebt, bis sie schließlich auf deinen Rücken gleitet.  
Auf deinem Gesicht liegt der selbe Ausdruck, der auch bei meinem Geliebten und mir zu finden ist.  
Wir wissen, dass dies die letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein wird, das letzte Mal, da wir frei sind, unsere Nähe zu genießen.

„Ich will euch nur sehen…" flüsterst du schließlich und ich bin überraschter, als ich es mir anmerken lasse.  
Die vorwitzige Zunge an meinem Ohr sagt mir, dass mein blonder Geliebter genauso erstaunt ist, war dies doch schon immer seine Art, Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Du weißt, ich würde dir nie eine Bitte abschlagen" höre ich mich sagen während du dich erhebst und auf das Fenster zugehst, wo du dich niederlässt.  
Ich beobachte deine eleganten Bewegungen und wünschte, du würdest deine Meinung ändern. Zu gerne würde ich noch ein Mal deine samtweiche Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren, die wunderbaren Laute hören, welche du unbewusst von dir gibst, wenn mein Geliebter dich in die Erlösung treibt, noch ein letztes Mal will ich seinen Geschmack auf deinem Körper schmecken.

Doch ich kann und will dich nicht zum Umdenken zwingen.  
Dies ist dein Abend und du bestimmst die Regeln unseres Spiels.

Kurz darauf beobachten wir beide, wie die letzten Kleidungsstücke, die den perfekten Körper meines Liebhabers verdecken, seinen eleganten Fingern zum Opfer fallen und mit leisen Geräuschen auf den Boden gleiten.  
Ich kann an deinen Augen sehen, wie sehr du diesen Anblick genießt, kann beinahe spüren, wie dein Puls rast – ähnlich wie meiner.  
Und während wir das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf seinen wohldefinierten Muskeln beobachten, erinnere ich mich an die vielen Male, in denen wir uns einfach angesehen, die Schönheit der anderen bewundert haben.

„Woran denkst du?" holt mich deine leise Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
"An uns…" mehr muss ich nicht sagen. Ein verstehendes Lächeln zieht über dein Gesicht und lässt dich noch atemberaubender wirken.

Ob du eigentlich weißt, dass dein Lächeln für meinen Geliebten und mich so wirkt, als würde plötzlich die Sonne aufgehen?  
Ob du ahnst, dass dein Lächeln für uns jede Kälte vertreibt und den Raum erhellt?

Noch heute frage ich mich manchmal, wie unser aller Leben verlaufen wäre, hättest du uns damals nicht zufällig im Garten beobachtet.  
Sein Körper hatte sich in meinem vergraben und ich sah dich plötzlich, entzog mich ihm und schritt auf die zu, umarmte dich und küsste dich.  
Keiner von uns weiß, warum ich dies tat, und noch weniger, warum du in deiner jungen Leidenschaft darauf geantwortet hast.  
Ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal, doch die Art unserer Begegnung lässt mich manchmal zweifeln, ob es nicht doch Mächte gibt, die uns lenken.  
Unser aller Leben haben sich nach dieser ersten Nacht verändert, so wie wir uns änderten.

Mit der Zeit haben wir gelernt, uns zu berühren, zu verführen.  
Anfangs fürchtetest du, zwischen uns zu treten, doch hast du uns bereichert, uns ganz andere Möglichkeiten gezeigt.  
Und ich werde dies vermissen, unsere geteilten Nächte, die heimlichen Stunden, nicht geplant, gestohlene Momente der Zärtlichkeit, wenn die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen uns zwischen den regulären Treffen zu übermannen drohte.

Doch nun kann ich meinen Gedanken nicht länger nachhängen, denn mein Geliebter hat mich von den letzten Kleidungsstücken befreit und fordert mit seiner heißen Zunge meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Eine Aufmerksamkeit, die ich ihm nur zu gerne zukommen lasse.

Meine Finger finden wie von selbst ihren Weg auf seinen Rücken, die von bestandenen Gefahren und Abenteuern gezeichnete Haut streichelnd und liebkosend, auf eine Art, die, wie ich gelernt habe, ihn zu Wachs zwischen meinen Fingern werden lässt.

Während ich ihn verwöhne so gut ich kann, spüre ich deine Blicke auf uns.  
Es ist schön zu wissen, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit aus Verstehen und Lust geboren ist, dass du nicht nur die Liebe zwischen ihm und mir siehst, sondern sie auch teilst.  
Wie gerne würde ich deinen Blick nun erwidern, sehen, wie die in dir brodelnde Leidenschaft deine Augen verdunkelt, doch der sich unter mir windende Körper fesselt meine Blicke an ihn.  
Auch heute noch, nach all diesen Jahren, versetzt es mich in Staunen, wie dieser so kalt und unnahbar wirkende Mann vor mir seine Vorsicht und seine Maske fallen lässt und sich mir hingibt.  
Mit Haut und Haar, vertrauensvoll, furchtlos.

Nach scheinbar unendlicher Zeit der Liebkosungen zwischen meinem Geliebten und mir, reicht ein einziger Blick aus seinen lustverhangenen Augen, um einen Plan in mir reifen zu lassen.  
Egal, wie sehr ich dich und deine Wünsche respektiere, deine Augen strafen deine Worte Lügen und auch mein Liebhaber und ich teilen deine Sehnsucht.  
Wir wollen dich heute Nacht spüren, zwischen unseren Körpern wärmen, dich in unserer Liebe baden.

Und ich kenne deine Schwachstelle, ich weiß, wie ich dich umstimmen, deine Vorsätze brechen kann.  
Du liebst es, wenn ich spiele, dir ist nur nicht bewusst, dass ich dieses Wissen mit dir teile.  
Die Reaktion deines Körpers und das Leuchten deiner Augen hat mir vor langer Zeit gezeigt, wie sehr du die subtilen und manchmal so offensichtlichen, überschäumenden Spielchen zwischen meinem Geliebten und mir liebst.  
Ich weiß so viel mehr über dich, als dir bewusst ist und heute werde ich dieses Wissen gegen und doch für dich benutzen.

Doch schlussendlich ist es mein Geliebter, der deinen Widerstand bricht.  
Ein einziges Wort und du verlässt deinen Platz am Fenster, löst die Schnürungen deines Gewandes und kommst auf unser Lager zu.

Am kurzen Stocken des Atems an meinem Ohr erkenne ich, dass mein Liebhaber von deinem Anblick genauso gefesselt ist, wie ich.  
Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie wunderschön du in dem sanften Licht des Kaminfeuers wirkst.  
So zart und zerbrechlich, so weich und weiblich und gleichzeitig überirdisch und stark.

Du bist völlig Göttin, Frau und doch Kriegerin, so wie mein Geliebter völlig Gott, Mann und Krieger ist.

Als du dich neben uns auf der weichen Matratze niederlässt, scheint die Zeit für einige endlose Augenblicke stillzustehen.  
Die Welt hält den Atem an, während du uns einfach musterst, das dir so vertraute Bild unserer Körper einprägst, ein letztes Mal.  
Ab morgen Früh wird dies alles nur noch in unseren Köpfen existieren und während ich zumindest meinen Geliebten haben werde, mit dem ich mir Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rufen, Empfindungen teilen kann, wirst du nur die Bilder und Emotionen haben, die in deiner Seele weiterleben.

Und dann ergreifst du seine Hand und verschlingst eure Finger mit einer Sanftheit, mit der nur du gesegnet bist.  
Du wirst nie erfahren, welche Emotionen diese einfache Geste bei mir auslöst, wirst nie wissen, wie dankbar ich bin, dass du ihn zärtlich und sicher fest hältst, ihm Halt und Liebe gibst auf eine Art, wie sie nur aus dir entspringen kann.  
Und er lässt es zu, lässt sich in deiner Liebe fangen und gibt sich der Sanftheit hin, die sich wie eine Decke um ihn zu legen scheint.

Als mein blonder Geliebter deinen Mund in einen ersten, zärtlichen Kuss zieht, deine Augen sich genussvoll schließen, erfüllt sich mein größter Wunsch.  
Selbst wenn diese Nacht hier und jetzt enden würde, wäre ich aus tiefstem Herzen glücklich.  
Ich liebe es so sehr, eure Küsse zu beobachten, das Spiel eurer Zungen zu verfolgen, während die warmen Hände meines Geliebten über meine Haut streichen, mich in euer Spiel mit einbeziehen.

Aber auch meine Finger bleiben nicht lange untätig.  
Die samtweiche Haut deiner Schenkel scheint unter meinen Liebkosungen in Flammen aufzugehen und ich lache zufrieden auf, als meine Fingerspitzen in die feuchte Hitze zwischen deinen Beinen eintauchen.

Oh ja, du liebst es, uns zu beobachten.  
Die Reaktion deines Körpers spricht ihre eigene Sprache.  
Als ich dich neckend auf meine Entdeckung anspreche, fühle ich, wie meine Finger noch eine Spur mehr in Feuchtigkeit getaucht werden.  
Ein weiteres, zufriedenes Lachen entwischt meiner Kehle. Oh, ich kann es wahrlich nicht verleugnen, die Auswirkungen meiner Stimme auf dich zu genießen.

Schon früh in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit habe ich gemerkt, was der eine oder andre meiner Tonfälle in dir auslöst und mehr als einmal in der Zeit, als du noch meine Schülerin warst, habe ich dich nach der Stunde in meinem Klassenraum behalten, um festzustellen, ob meine Ausführungen über die verwendeten Trankzutaten die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt haben.

Als du dich aus dem verzehrenden Kuss meines Geliebten löst und dich immer hemmungsloser an meinen Fingern reibst, reicht ein einziger Blick in die Augen meines Liebhabers, um ihn von meinen Wünschen zu unterrichten.  
Noch ehe du deine Erlösung findest, haben wir dich in unsere Mitte gezogen und treiben dich mit vereinten Kräften in den Himmel.

Und noch während in mir die Sehnsucht danach, eure Körper vereint zu sehen, heranwächst, drückst du meinen Liebhaber auf den Rücken, kniest dich über ihn und nimmst ihn langsam in dich auf.  
Euer gemeinsames Stöhnen, als er schließlich tief in deinem Körper vergraben ist, klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

Die Einheit eurer Körper steigert meine Erregung ins unermessliche und während du dich von seinen Händen in einen Rhythmus dirigieren lässt, von dem wir beide wissen, dass er ihn in kürzester Zeit in seine Erlösung treiben wird, wird das Verlangen ein Teil eurer Einheit zu werden beinahe unerträglich.  
So beuge ich mich über meinen wundervollen blonden Engel und koste seine Lippen.

Doch nach nur wenigen Sekunden löse ich mich wieder von ihm und lege mich zurück, um ihm zu ermöglichen, seinen Höhepunkt zu genießen und dabei nur dich alleine zu spüren, alle seine Sinne einzig auf dich zu fokussieren.  
Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie eure Lust immer mehr steigt, wie mein Geliebter beginnt zu beben und sich ein leiser Schrei von seinen Lippen löst, als er sich in dir verströmt.

Doch so wundervoll es auch ist, den gelösten Ausdruck auf den feinen Gesichtszügen meines Liebhabers zu sehen, so bist es doch du, deren Nähe ich jetzt ersehne.  
"Komm zu mir…" kaum hörbar lösen sich die Worte von meinen Lippen und du, Göttin, erhörst mich.

Mit einer atemberaubenden Anmut löst du dich von dem Blonden und nimmst mich in die Mitte eurer im Kerzenlicht schimmernden Körper.  
Seine sanften, trägen Küsse stacheln meine Erregung noch zusätzlich an, doch auch deine Hitze und Feuchtigkeit lassen mich erbeben.

Und genau mit dieser, aus eurer beiden Ekstase entstandenen Feuchte beginne ich, meinen geliebten Mann auf mich vorzubereiten.  
Es ist wundervoll, wenn er sich meinen sanften Fingern entgegen drückt, sicht unter meinen Berührungen windet und nach meinen Händen hungert.  
Schon will ich mich ihm vollständig zuwenden, ihn zu meinem Eigentum machen, als du mich wirklich überraschst.

Deine Hitze umfängt mich und kann in deinen Augen lesen, dass dein Handeln nicht nur aus dem Wunsch zumindest für kurze Zeit Kontrolle über meine Lust zu haben, sondern auch aus dem Bestreben, es meinem Geliebten so schön, wie möglich zu machen, entsteht.  
Und so sehr es mich danach verlangt, mich endlich mit dem Körper des Blonden zu vereinen, so empfinde ich doch ein Gefühl des Verlusts, als du dich viel zu früh von mir löst, in dem Wunsch zu sehen, wie ich mit demjenen, dem mein Herz gehört, verschmelze.

Und diese stumme Bitte erfülle ich dir nur zu gerne.  
Ich vergehe fast vor Leidenschaft, als ich seinen erhitzen Körper um meine Erregung fühle.  
Während ich beginne, mich langsam in ihm zu bewegen, frage ich mich, ob du weißt, wie es ist, dem Geliebten alles zu schenken, alles zu offenbaren, und auch alles zu empfangen.

Hast du in den kurzen Jahren deines Lebens erlebt, was es heißt zu lieben, so wie ich den Mann unter mir liebe?  
Lieben mit Körper und Seele, Heimat finden in den Armen des anderen, sich hingeben können ohne Angst, alle Schutzschilde fallen lassen und dabei nur gewinnen.

Schneller und schneller werden meine Bewegungen, kann mich kaum noch zügeln und als der Schrei meines Geliebten von den Wänden widerhallt, bin auch ich machtlos, folge ihm in die Erlösung.

Und Momente später bist du wieder zwischen unseren verschwitzen Leibern gefangen, von unseren Fingern und Mündern verwöhnt, brennend vor Verlangen und voll Sehnsucht, endlich das erste Mal in dieser Nacht deine Erfüllung zu finden.

Stunden später, als draußen die blasse Dämmerung die Ankunft des nächsten Tages ankündigt, halte ich dich zärtlich in meinen Armen, schmecke noch immer deine Essenz auf meiner Zunge, und ich weiß, diese Nacht werde ich auf immer in schöner Erinnerung behalten.

Doch nicht lange bleibt es uns gestattet, die Nähe der anderen zu genießen.  
Ein Klopfen durchbricht die Stille, die wie eine warme Decke über uns liegt.  
Ich weiß, es ist zu spät, dir all die Dinge zu sagen, die mir plötzlich durch den Kopf gehen und so beobachte ich still, wie du deinen schwarzen Mantel um dich hüllst, bereit, durch die Türe zu treten und dich Seite an Seite mit dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, der auf dich wartet, deinem Schicksal zu stellen.

„Lebt wohl" flüsterst du, küsst jeden von uns ein letztes Mal und eilst dann hinaus, hinaus in die Nacht, in eine Zukunft, die für dich nur den Tod oder lebenslange Flucht bereit hält.

Lange noch liege ich in seinen Armen, denke an dich, genau wie er.  
Niemals wirst du erfahren, wie sehr es uns wirklich schmerzt, dich ziehen zu lassen.

„Ich habe erst jetzt verstanden, dass ich sie liebe", flüstert mein Geliebter an meinem Ohr und spricht damit aus, was meine Gedanken seit deinem Abschied dominiert, während ich meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrabe.  
All die Jahre, in denen ich um deine Pläne, dein Schicksal bescheid wusste, blieben meine Augen trocken, doch nun, als ich mir erstmals über die wahren Ausmaße meiner, unserer, Gefühle für dich klar bin, ist der Damm gebrochen.  
Heiße Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und er küsst sie fort, hält mich wie ein kleines Kind und gibt mir die Kraft, dies durchzustehen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich weinte, wie viele liebende Worte er in mein Ohr flüsterte, doch endlich beruhige ich mich, als die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne durch das Fenster – dein Fenster – scheinen.  
Auch mein Geliebter weinte diese Nacht, vergoss zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Frau Tränen, doch nun liegen wir beide einander ruhig in den Armen und endlich finde ich die Kraft auf die Worte meines Liebhabers zu antworten.

„Auch ich liebe sie…"

**oO+Oo**

**A/N: **Erst Mal natürlich vielen Dank für all die wunderbaren Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Falls unter euch jemand auf ein Update meiner anderen Geschichten wartet – keine Sorge, sie sind nicht vergessen. Ich schreibe derzeit an einem Kapitel von „Life is a Journey", bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich Kapitel 3 von Bittersweet Synphonie nicht eher fertig habe… diese Geschichte hier liegt mir derzeit sehr am Herzen und sprudelt vor allem in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus mir heraus.

Nun aber zu den Reviews:

**Pima** Oh also … falls du mal ne freie Minute findest, könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dir ein kleines, aber feines Handbuch zum Thema „Schrein-bauen für Dummies" zukommen zu lassen, damit mir gebührend gehuldigt wird ;o) #knuddel# Danke für deine wunderbare Arbeit, Süße!

**Ginny-the-Dark**Was soll ich eigentlich noch sagen? Außer DANKE! –für die wunderbaren Stunden und die unendliche Inspirationsquelle, die du darstellst.

**Juleblume**Ich bin beruhigt zu hören, dass nicht nur ich vor FF's sitze und blöd grinse ;o) Die Antworten auf deine Fragen kommen im nächsten Kapitel – na ja zumindest die Antwort auf eine deiner Fragen… Ob die zweite je beantwortet wird oder es der Fantasie des Lesers überlassen wird, da ne Erklärung zu finden, wird sich zeigen.

**Leley** Danke für das Lob ;o) Hier hast du deine Fortsetzung und ich hoffe, du bist noch immer begeistert. Was mit Hermione geschieht sollte im 4. Kapitel zumindest ansatzweise beantwortet werden.

**Satia**** Entreri:** Also erst mal sei zu sagen: Ich hab mich wie ein Kleinkind über deine Review gefreut. Und hey- sollte die Story echt gelöscht werden… ich würde das glatt als Kompliment ansehen ;o)  
Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Rubinonyx: **Hier hast du dein tbc ;o)

**AREW-Fan**Wie alt Hermione genau ist kann ich dir nicht sagen, tatsache ist (und ich hoffe, das hat man aus dem Kapitel herauslesen können), dass sie schon einige Zeit aus der Schule heraußen ist. Also würde ich als grobe Richtlinie sagen sie ist etwa Mitte 20.

**Teddy172: **Kapitel von den anderen Geschichten gibt es auf jeden Fall. Ich bin am daran arbeiten und habe sie alle nicht vergessen. Updates kommen auf jeden Fall, wann kann ich nur nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Bin leider viel zu unkonsequent um wirklich IMMER zu schreiben… bei mir muss die Stimmung da sein und die „äußeren Umstände" passen, sonst geht garnix. Aber … es wird. Versprochen!

**Sputty**Deine Review hat mich ehrlich gesagt mehr als erstaunt. Einerseits schreibst du, die Geschichte gefällt dir, andererseits magst du weder het (und das erste Kapitel ist nun mal definitiv aus der Sicht der Frau, also mehr als nur eindeutig heterosexuell angehaucht geschrieben), noch gefallen dir Severus und Lucius in meiner/ihrer Charakterisierung… Wie auch immer, ich das jetzt zu werten habe. Danke für die Rückmeldung auf jeden Fall.

**Minnnie**Hier ist die Fortsetzung, ich hoffe, du freust dich! Vielen Dank für das tolle Lob!

**Avallyn**** Black:** Weiter schreiben tu ich… und was glaubst du, wo Hermione hingeht, warum sie nicht wieder kommt? Wäre sehr interessant zu lesen, was du vermutest…

**Monique:** Wow! Die nächste, die normal kein Slash mag, meine Geschichte trotzdem gut findet… gibt es ein schöneres Lob! DANKE!

**Angel-of-Mystic** DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! DAAAAANKE! Was soll ich da noch mehr sagen? #strahl#

Butterbier und Kekse für alle! You rock my life!


End file.
